


This House No Longer Feels Like Home

by ElizaAllanPoe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Death, Love, Mourning, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaAllanPoe/pseuds/ElizaAllanPoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you see me? Give me a sign, show me that I can go on. Because Killian I don't think that I can. I can’t bear it. I’m not strong enough.<br/> I’m supposed to be the savior, but I need someone to save me now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This House No Longer Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time posting on here this is pretty short. I wrote this in December it takes place right after Hook dies.  
> I hope its not too bad.  
> The title is from the song So Cold by Ben Cocks. I recommend you give it a listen :)

I wake up to the sun shining down onto my face, almost as if it were only for me. My eyes open slowly, red and puffy. At first I don’t remember. At first I still think that his hands will surround me and I will hear his voice tell me to go back to bed.

It never comes.

_It’s been sixteen hours._

His ring glistens on my chest, the sunlight bouncing off it. I can smell him. Rum and spices, and just him. His scent lingers on every curve and ridge of the ring, and I cant put it down. I can’t lift myself up either. My bones sink in with the mattress and my being dies slowly with the tides as the moon goes back into hiding. This house, our house, is freezing. There is a bitter cold in the air that I know all too well.

I understand it all now. Why Regina hunted my mother, why you hunted Rumplestillskin.

Can you see me? Give me a sign, show me that I can go on. Because Killian I don't think that I can. I can’t bear it. I’m not strong enough.

 _I’m supposed to be the savior, but I need someone to save me now_.

I need you to save me. To save me from this sadness. save me from this madness.

I need you to be… _alive._


End file.
